D-BC: Episode 61
( Holes are in Infernic's lava snake shield ) ''' '''Infernic) *Tired* Energy ( The lava snakes fall onto the ground, turning into puddles ) ( Guarge stares at Vazeator ) ' '''Guarge) *Makes a displeased face with his sword* HISS! *Some of his skin falls off as his body cripples* ' '( Black spheres fall onto the ground ) ' '''( Guarge holds his sword above Vazeator, highering it ) ( Drarieror's left cannon releases a thin dragon ) ( The dragon heads towards Guarge ) Mike) Ability Activate! Thin Dragon Slash! ( A dragon leaves Drarieror's left shoulder cannon and bites the opponent. The dragon then pulls the opponent towards Drarieror. Drarieror slashes the opponent with his sword(s) ) ' '( Guarge swings his sword towards Vazeator ) ''' '''Mike) Ability Activate! Intensity Punch! ( Vazeator's fist heats up and punches the opponent ) ( Vazeator blocks Guarges sword with his legs, cracking his armor ) ' '( Vazeator punches Guarge with a warm fist, due to playing Guarge ) ( Guarge becomes dazzied, still holding his sword ) ' '( A dragon wraps around Guarge ) ' '''Drarieror) NOW GET OVER HERE! *Pulls Guarge in* ' '( Guarge gets pulled in, his sworded arm freed ) ' '( A lava snake follows behind Guarge ) ' 'Mike) Ability Activate! Ruby Green Crystarrier! ( A barrier of green rubies, glow red, rises ) ' '( Vazeator slams his fist onto the ground ) ' '( A barrier of rubies rises, separating the lava snake and Guarge ) ' '( The lava snake crashes into the barrier, destroying it ) ' '( Guarge grows taller, as he continues moving ) ' 'BOOM! ' '( A green and red explosion sets off behind Guarge ) ' '( Vazeator disappears ) ' 'Infernic) ENERGY! *Runs towards the explosion* ' '( A lava snake comes from below Drarieror, eating him ) ' '( The lava snake swallows Drarieror and lowers into the ground ) ' '''Mike) O_O ...DRARIEROR! ( Guarge looks at Mike and Nexus ) ' '( Infernic runs into the explosion, then flies out, crashing onto the ground ) ( The explosion grows smaller, until Vazeator is shown standing with his fist covered in the explosion's power ) Vazeator) This is going to get violet. ( Drarieror pops out of the ground with Guarge and Grotear ) ' '( Grotear's body has veins popping all over him ) ' '( Drarieror has a lava encased body, while spinning, fist in Grotear's gut ) Vazeator) SONIC INTENSITY! *Spins his arm completely, jumps into the air, and punches the ground* ' '( Shockwaves are created ) BOOM! ' '( A huge explosion is created ) Meanwhile... Arric) So... ( Blue keeps walking ) ' '''Arric) Anything else we should talk about? ' '( Blue doesn't answer ) ' 'Arric) Um...Dad, how have you been? ' 'Blue) *Raises his hand and opens his mouth* ... *He says nothing, closing his mouth and lowering his hand* ' '''Arric) ...*Steps in a puddle* Well, we must be close to Aquerity... Arric has a flashback... "Arric) We'll be as good as Dad, aren't we Tigator!" '' ''"Tigator) Better than that piece of sh*t!" '' ''"Arric) HEY, HE'S MY DAD!" '' ''"Tigator) So what, I could blow him up!" '' ''"Arric) YOU CAN'T!" '' ''"Tigator) Well...*Looks at Arric with purple eyes*" '' ''"( Arric glows purple )" '' ''"Arric) STOP! *Falls into a puddle of crystal blue water*" '' ''"Tigator) We'll just blow that stupid Wolfgang and his maid, Samantha." Out of Arric's flashback... Arric) The same puddle... Osbyss Tigator) Huh. *Stares at Arric* ' '( Arric glows purple, blue, and gold ) ' '''Arric) TIGATOR! ' 'Osbyss Tigator) Let's blow them up. *Stops staring at Arric* ' '( Arric loses his glow ) ' ''By Darterym...'' '( Darterym sits on his throne, looking at a casing ) ' 'Darterym) Soon you all will be there. You will fight against your planet...My planet, that is. Then you're extinct! ' '''D-BC: Episode 62 '' D-BC: Episode 61 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Infernic Category:Guarge Category:Grotear Category:Vazeator Category:Drarieror Category:Nexus Category:Mike Category:Arric Category:Blueking4ever Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Tigator Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Darterym